


Sunlight

by crayonbreaky gal (crayonbreakygal)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreaky%20gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Wesley discover much more about each other after the Beast beats Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016.

Title: Sunlight  
Author: Crayonbreaky Gal  
Rating: NC-17 for sexual situations  
Pairing: Wesley/Faith

Summary: Faith and Wesley discover much more about each other after the Beast beats Faith.

Disclaimer: Sigh, not mine. Just playing.

Author note: This takes place in Season four directly after Faith has been bloodied by the Beast and Angelus takes off. It is written in Faith’s POV and then Wesley’s POV, telling us from each of their POV what might have happened in that apartment. Read and enjoy!

 

Faith POV

Sun. Pure, blessed, warm sun shone through the previously unshattered window down onto the previously unbroken woman. Cuts, bruises, breaks raked Faith’s body. She sat looking dully at the light streaming down onto the floor of the warehouse. Blood dripped onto the ground in a steady stream.

Faith would never admit she was beaten. Not dead at least. Now that would be the ultimate. Beaten to a bloody pulp was what she was at the moment.

Her breathing was choppy, hurting from the bruised ribs. She was lucky the bastard hadn’t punctured a lung. The slayer healing would kick in soon enough. Or maybe she’d sit there and bleed to death. Either wouldn’t matter to her.

He’d beaten her, hands down. The Beast was stronger than she was. Just like Buffy had been stronger than she was. She felt like a big L should be tattooed to her forehead signifying her loser status.

But the sun was out, the Beast defeated. An even scarier opponent was still roaming the streets. The opponent that she had been charged with taking down. If she couldn’t defeat the Beast, how in the hell could she take down Angelus and put him in a cage.

Wesley had been right. Angelus was smarter than the last time he appeared. But since neither one of them had been present in Sunnydale when Angel had lost his soul that time, they could only speculate just how cunning he could be.

“Faith?” Wesley’s voice rang throughout the warehouse. Angelus had left in a flourish after the sun was restored, taunting her as he did. He knew that she’d still come after him. Just when, she didn’t even want to think about.

Faith didn’t turn to the sound of her watcher’s voice. He’d be disappointed yet again with her, just like he’d been in Sunnydale. So she sat, waiting for him to reach her. Waiting for him to pickup her broken body and put it back together again.

“Where’s Angelus?” he asked behind her, not seeing the extent of her injuries.

“Gone,” she whispered.

“You defeated the Beast then?”

“No.”

“What happened?” he inquired bending down to her level, closer to her back.

She didn’t want to look into his probing blue eyes. Failure would be written all over her face.

“Angelus. He killed it.”

“Damn,” was all Wesley could say. “We need to regroup. Track him.”

Wesley touched her shoulder. Faith tried not to flinch, but since it was dislocated, it wasn’t possible.

“Let’s get you patched up,” he told her as he came around to see her face in the newly restored sunlight.

She couldn’t look at him. Not after letting Angelus go. And she knew she wouldn’t be ready any time soon to track him. What she didn’t understand was why Wesley had put so much trust in her skills. Didn’t he realize that she just didn’t have it in her anymore to be a slayer? 

“Oh, God,” he whispered as he saw the real damage.

“It’s OK. I’m alive,” she said, wanting to reassure him. Since he crouched with his back to the sun, she couldn’t see his eyes clearly, which was good since she didn’t want to see the condemnation in them just yet.

“Can you walk?” he asked, gently touching the side of her face. Who knew that he could be so gentle with the one person who had hurt him the most?

It even hurt to shake her head no, but she did. As gently as he could, he lifted her broken body in his arms. Faith tried not to cry out in pain, but the shoulder was just too much.

“You have to pop it back in, now,” she managed to growl.

He sat her back down, still cradling her like a child. “This will hurt.”

“Just do it.”

The man must have done it to himself before, because he knew exactly how much pressure to maneuver it back into place. That didn’t mean it hurt any less. Faith screamed more in rage than pain. Stars danced in front of her eyes for a few moments, but she stayed conscious. Maybe it was the guilt or maybe the fact that Wesley looked directly at her the moment he popped it, that made her not want to go under.

“OK?” he implored, holding her close once again, like he was trying to absorb some of her pain.

Her nod of yes put a slight smile onto his face. Then again, he gingerly picked her up, almost like she was a rag doll.

She never knew he could be that strong or that gentle, considering the things she had done to his body a couple of years before. As he held her close, she could feel his heart pumping fast, smell the soap he used, feel the muscles in his arms strain as he carried her from the building.

Not a word was spoken until they reached his car.

“I have to put you down to get the door open.”

Faith didn’t mean to slide down his body as he placed her on her feet, but it happened. She heard a slight gasp as her feet slowly hit the ground. Seeing a look of pain on his face, she tried to pull back to let him have some space, for which she almost tumbled over to her knees. Her legs would not support her weight yet. He grabbed her waist to keep her upright.

“You’re hurt?” she choked out.

“Ambush. Just a little sore.”

He’d been hurt too, but hadn’t said a word. Damn stiff upper lip was out in full force.

“Shoulda said somethin’.”

Wesley wrestled the keys out of his pocket all the while holding Faith to his side. Opening the door a little, he picked her up again, swinging the door open with his foot. Placing her on the passenger seat, he reached over to buckle her seatbelt, face coming within a couple of inches of hers. He stopped on the way back out of the car to leave a quick kiss on her forehead. She settled down against the back of the seat, trying to draw energy to heal her body quicker.

“Don’t take me back to the hotel,” she whispered to him after he started the vehicle.

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Wesley swung the car out into the light traffic. The sun was too bright for her eyes. Closing them, she drifted in and out of consciousness. Sinking into oblivion helped clear her mind somewhat so her body could start the healing process. 

Some time later, Faith felt the car come to a halt. She opened her eyes as Wesley came around to her side of the car. Just as she readied herself to get out, he slid his arms underneath her legs and back to pick her up again.

“Shh,” he told her as she leaned into his chest.

So he knew she’d protest his treatment this time. He had obviously seen the defiant look in her eyes as he opened the car door. As he reached his apartment, he shifted around her weight until the keys finally made it in the lock and the door opened. He still hadn’t attempted to put her down.

Her body was much warmer than it had been in some time, maybe forever. Not too many times in her life had anyone held her so gently, almost to the point of cocooning her.

Sitting down on the couch oh so carefully, Wesley still hadn’t let go. He just sat with her on his lap, now stroking her matted hair.

Now Faith definitely didn’t know what to do. At any time, she could get up, out of his grasp, out of his reach. But she didn’t want to. She wanted his warmth to seep into her bones, thinking it somehow magical in origin.

It didn’t matter to him that her blood soaked into his clothes, his wounds forgotten. She curled her legs up into his lap also, wanting her whole body to feel that warmth. He grunted in response.

Faith didn’t say a word, but lifted her head to look into his eyes. The sun had shielded those eyes until now. The man could say so much with just those intense eyes of his.

His deep baby blues showed pain, confusion and maybe a little amazement from how wide they had become. Now she got it. He hadn’t expected her positive reaction to his gesture. He probably expected her to reject his overtures of help. But he offered anyway, even knowing that she might object. 

Faith settled her head back down on his chest, hearing the fast, but steady beat of his heart. Did it beat fast because of all the exertion or because his slayer had plastered herself all over the front of his body?

She breathed in his unique scent, wanting to remember this kind of closeness for a long time. Someone actually touched her because he wanted to, not because he had wanted something.

His arms came around to circle her body. Her head came just below his chin. He rested it gently on top of her head as the rest of his body relaxed into the sofa. She could feel his breath in her hair, along with fingers that had started stroking through her unruly curls.

Who would have figured that the man was a toucher? She never would have guessed this of him back in Sunnydale. He seemed so distant and unreachable. Too busy worrying about his duty than to worry about his slayer’s feelings. Then she wondered if she should stop him. But as she lay in his quiet arms, there was no place she’d rather be. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Occasionally he would place a light kiss on her head, but neither moved to leave.

The shrilling sound of the telephone shook them both out of their comfortable setting. Wesley reached over and grabbed the phone, jarring her out of the cocoon he had created around her.

“Yes? I see. It will take some time. She’s alive, but injured. I will.”

Faith shifted as he was talking, sliding off to sit beside her watcher. Immediately her body became cold again without his heat to warm it.

“I need to take a shower.”

“Certainly,” he told her as he hung up the phone. “Your wounds . . . .”

“Will heal. Don’t worry. Slayer healing.”

Wesley shook his head in acknowledgment. “Do you need me?”

“I can walk.”

Faith gingerly put weight one by one on her legs, grimacing but able to stand.

“This way,” he told her, holding on to her elbow to guide her into his bedroom. “Right through there,” he directed her to his bathroom.

“Thanks,” she said as she promptly shut the door in his face.

Now that was definitely not what he expected. Damn, did she look that bad? As she glanced in the mirror, she figured that maybe he was right. She could barely stand, much less take her own clothes off.

Some of the blood had dried, but every time she moved she opened a cut that had started to close. As she turned the water on in the shower, she finally noticed her surroundings. It was such a male-oriented space. Razor, although it didn’t look as if he used it much, sat on the back of the sink. Other toiletries were tossed here and there, obviously having no set home. Towels hung limply from a rod on the wall. Gray ones. Figures, she thought. The man seemed to be steeped in gray these days. A pile of dirty clothes sat against the wall. He must not have time to do those everyday things, like laundry.

A strap peeked out at the bottom of the pile. Faith pulled on it with her toe. A woman’s bra. But not any kind of woman’s bra. It was red, and lacy, meant for seduction. Must be getting some, she thought to herself. No other evidence was apparent in the bathroom that another woman had used it. No extra toothbrush, no brush, no other woman things present.

Faith hadn’t wanted to know about Wesley’s sex life either way. But she’d always wondered what was underneath those starched collars and perfect suits. Not that she hadn’t wondered the same thing about Giles too. Giles had that dangerous edge to him, like underneath his tweed, he wouldn’t be the pleasant librarian he portrayed to the rest of the world. There was definitely no stick up the older watcher’s ass like there had been with Wes.

Now, the tables were turned upside down. The Wesley she saw at first glance in prison had looked like he could have taken on Giles and more with just a look. His sharp blue eyes seemed haunted as he told her that Angelus had reappeared. A shiver went down her spine as she remembered what the two of them had done. A flying leap out a five story window wasn’t exactly how she imagined them finally working together. But he’d done it without hesitation.

Stripping off the rest of her bloody clothes, she reached for the shower door. The water ran hot now, steaming up the bathroom until she couldn’t see her pale reflection in the mirror anymore.

Stepping into the enclosure, the heat settled around her, but still didn’t seep into her bones like Wesley’s heat had before. Nothing could replace that feeling.

As she rinsed the blood off of her face, her brain started catching up with all that had happened not an hour before. What if Wesley had gotten hurt or died on their mission, she wouldn’t have ever felt that heat? He was damn lucky that the sun had reappeared. Angelus would have been on him in a hot minute. Killing or even turning a watcher would have proved too much for the soulless vampire to resist. And Wesley had done enough to piss the souled vampire off. Besides, he would have done it just to taunt Faith.

And that made her angry. Angrier than the Beast defeating her. Even angrier than Angelus taunting her afterwards. She had put Wesley in grave danger. She hadn’t done her homework on Angelus. Underestimating him had almost taken both of them down. Rage boiled through her veins. She had put him in danger. Now Angelus would know. She’d made Wesley a major target.

The first fist to punch out had surprised her. The anger that built up inside her had no other way to come out. It needed to before she faced the rest of the world again, before she faced him again. So she beat on the wall, imagining Angelus’s face for a moment, fueling the fire even more.

“Faith,” Wesley yelled from the doorway.

He must have heard her, but she didn’t care. She wanted to erase what had happened to them. Her body wouldn’t let her escape that need.

Steam pored out as Wesley jerked the shower door open. She could barely make out his shocked expression at his half-destroyed shower stall.

“Faith,” Wesley called. “What on earth are you doing?”

Faith turned her head back and forth, not really knowing why she took out that much anger on an inanimate object. Her style had always been to beat flesh, no matter how innocent or evil it could be.

“So cold,” was the only thing she could think of.

“The water’s scalding,” Wesley told her as he felt the temperature.

Blood still washed down off her naked body. The watcher hadn’t commented on her state one way or another, nor did he look down from her face. If he were blushing, she’d never know with the steam everywhere.

Faith leaned on the back of the shower stall, trying to find her balance after the workout. Wesley took it as her almost falling over. His shoes and socks came off quickly. He climbed in beside her, fully clothed. Clearing away most of the debris, he gently touched her arm to get her attention.

“Kind of hard to take a shower with all your clothes on,” Faith scolded him as she opened her eyes to him, feeling a little steadier.

Hands shaking a little, Wesley slowly unbuttoned his shirt in front of her. Either he was feeling what she had started feeling or he was hurt much worse than he let on. As soon as he had jerked the door open and looked at her in all her glory, she had felt that rising need. That need to connect right after slaying. And it just wasn’t the closeness of his body she needed. She needed to be in his body, feel him encompass her, to feel alive again.

The shirt came off and flew over the now closed door. He must have closed it when she had collected herself. The steam couldn’t disguise the black and blue marks on his chest. Her gasp of surprise startled him.

“I’m alright. Just two vampires. I will be OK.”

No, she hadn’t caused those particular bruises, but seeing them made her feel bad all the same. Faith touched her forehead to Wesley’s chest, wanting to forget she had ever caused him any pain.

“We need to clean these cuts.”

Faith shook her head yes and proceeded to let him. She winced slightly as the soap stung some of the deeper ones she had gotten in the battle.

Wesley was very thorough. “Hair?”

Faith turned so that her back was to him. He gently rubbed shampoo through it. She could feel the blood and dirt fall away as he helped her rinse. By now, her blood was boiling. He hadn’t touched her anywhere inappropriate, but just his touch, slick with soap was enough.

“What about you?” she asked.

Wesley shuddered a little. She definitely knew now that he was affected by their closeness also. Faith reached for the button on the front of his drenched jeans. She could even tell in the steam that they were stretched too tight in the front. He pushed her hands away and wrenched them down and off. Throwing them over the top of the door, he reached for the waistband of his boxers.

That’s when Faith decided to stop his hands, wanting to do that duty herself. Sliding her hands to the waistband, she slowly slid them off his hips, all the while looking directly into his eyes. He never looked away, never became embarrassed. If she didn’t know better, she might even have seen a bit of a challenge in there somewhere. She grabbed for the soap, grazing her arm against him.

She knew that he was hard as a rock. She didn’t have to look down to know that. As she soaped up her hands, she wondered if she was getting in over her head. Sure, he was sexy as hell. Sure, she needed to get off in the worst way. But this was Wes. He played for keeps.

She slid her slick hands up and down his chest, over his shoulders and arms. But she did it all slowly, very slowly. She had never taken this much time with a guy, ever. And she wanted this to last a while.

When she reached his hips, he gritted his teeth a little, but didn’t move a muscle otherwise. Turning him, she washed his neck and back. Reaching his backside, and what a nice one it was she had to admit, because hey, she finally did look down. She could see him swallow. Her hands traveled lower, down his legs and back up the front of him until she reached his middle.

She never thought she’d like to tease a man. This was so much more fun and powerful than she ever thought it would be. The planes and textures mixed with the slickness of the soap almost sent her over the edge and he wasn’t even touching her.

“You missed a spot,” he said in all seriousness.

Damn, she had started the game, she had better finish it. A groan of pleasure escaped both of their mouths as she slid her hands up. Oh man, he was big and hard and so hot. This must have been why his body ran so hot too. Faith pressed her body against his back, wanting to feel even closer to him as her hands slid up and down his length.

What she wouldn’t do to bury him in herself right then. But this was for him only.

“Faith, I want . . . .”

“Shh,” she said, not wanting to break the spell.

She could feel that he was close to completion, because his hips started to move in time with her actions. This act had made her feel freer than she ever had. Yes, she was in control, but this wasn’t about her. 

He groaned out her name as he came in a rush, breathing heavily. Leaning his forehead against the undamaged tile, she cleaned off any evidence of the interlude.

“My turn,” he told her as he turned to face her.

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“You were very thorough,” he said to her as he gently turned her around the same way she had done to him. “I missed some spots also.”

Faith shivered in anticipation. She wasn’t lying when she said that he didn’t have to reciprocate. For the first time in her life, hearing his pleasure had been satisfying.

“What are you thinking?” he whispered in her ear.

“About how damn good you felt in my hands.”

His large hands traveled up her arms and over her shoulders, making their descent down her front ever so slowly. As he lightly scraped her nipples, her back arched against him.

“Eager?” he asked.

So he liked to talk during sex. That didn’t surprise her. He liked to talk way too much way back when. Two could play at that game though.

“Very.”

The hands came back up and stopped right under her breasts, moving back and forth, but not up.

“Waiting for something?” she whispered, her hips moving slightly back.

“Not really.” He directly moved them up, squeezing both her nipples at the same time. Her back arched all the way and she screamed his name.

“You’re not ready yet,” he told her while nibbling on her ear.

“Won’t take much,” she grounded out.

“Let’s prolong it, shall we?”

Another squeeze and she gasped in surprise again. Her hips jerked backward, finding him solid behind her. What she found unbelievable was the man primed and ready to go again. Her insides clenched at the thought of him buried deep.

“What do you want, Faith?”

“You,” she honestly told him as she ground her buttocks into him.

“Not yet, love.”

As one of his wonderful hands descended down her stomach, the other one stayed to make her crazy in other ways. The slickness of the soap and water was making her skin so sensitive, she felt so alive that she wanted to scream again, even though she hadn’t peaked yet.

His left hand moved slowly back and forth over her sensitive nipple while the right moved ever so slowly to her core. When he finally slid a finger into her wet heat, she almost came.

“What do you want?” There he was, asking her again. His hand was nestled in her curls, ready to do what she bid.

Her hand moved closer to his. “I could show you.”

Faith felt, rather than saw his smile. Now the joined hands moved, he feeling, her showing. The two hands moved back and forth, heating her even more as her other hand joined his on her breast. My oh my, was the man inventive.

As he slipped one finger inside of her, her breath went out of her in a whoosh. Her hands stopped helping since all of her concentration centered on one area only. Her legs would have given out if he hadn’t been holding her so intimately.

When he slipped another finger in, her breath came out in pants. They slowly moved in and out of her. Every nerve ending in her body stood at alert, ready to explode. The third, long finger added to the exquisite pressure building up inside. At one point, she had wished it was him, but this was him, just another talented part of him.

The pumping of his fingers, along with the delicious tugging on her nipple sent her up and over the edge for one long and mind-blowing orgasm. Her body shuddered repeatedly, clenching and unclenching his fingers until he finally pulled them out slowly.

He kissed her neck and jaw line, still moving his hands over her body. He turned her towards him, finger stroking her neck. 

“The water’s cold,” Faith said as Wesley reached behind her to turn it off.

His mouth descended on hers as he turned the knobs. Faith didn’t notice the lack of water because his mouth on the inside was wet enough. As soon as he had opened it for her, she had thrust her tongue inside to taste. His came out to play.

He wasn’t done with her by a long shot. His erection told her that just as much as his darting tongue had. As he toweled her off, she could feel her cuts healing dramatically fast. No wonder she craved sex after slaying. There must be some built-in mechanism to accelerate the healing process and sex made it happen all that much faster.

Wesley wrapped her up in a towel and led her out of the bathroom. Faith dropped the wet towel to the floor of the bedroom, finally looking at his body, not just feeling. She liked what she saw, bruising aside.

“We need to rest,” Wesley implored as he gently pushed her down onto the bed.

“Not done yet, watcher,” she told him as she grabbed a hold of him. His erection now was on the level of her mouth. He looked down as she licked him from bottom to top. The look of ecstasy said it all. She teased him a couple more times with her tongue, but decided she wanted something more from him.

Grabbing his hands, she pulled him on the bed, lying down, spreading her legs. Instinctively he knew what she wanted this time. He kissed her, hard and fast, then worked his way down to her breasts, tasting them one after the other.

“You taste heavenly,” he sighed as he nestled his face in her cleavage. 

She should just have him talk dirty. That would do the trick also. Just the sound of his voice sent tremors through her body. She jerked his arms back up, so that they were face-to-face once again.

“Do me, now,” she emphatically told him, done with the foreplay.

“Bossy, aren’t you,” he whispered in her ear as he thrust into her. Her body tightened around him.

“Do I have to tell you what to do?” His eyebrows shot up slightly. He chuckled, but he hadn’t moved again.

“What’s the magic word?” he said as he bit her earlobe.

“Fuck me till I scream?” she said playfully as he gave one hard, long thrust finally.

“You’ll scream. I can guarantee that.”

She squeezed her slayer muscles, to see his reaction. She swore she saw his eyes cross, but when he thrust again, long, hard and deeper, all thoughts fled.

“Not screaming yet,” she panted out.

“How do you want it? Soft and slow or hard and fast?”

Oh, man, she almost came. Hearing his voice whisper in her ear almost made it happen and he wasn’t even moving at the time.

“Very hard and very fast. Please?”

Wesley grinned, pinned her hands to the mattress and did as he was told. That exquisite pleasure he had given her once before was building, but this time it was different, sweeter and even more mind-blowing. Neither had closed their eyes. Faith couldn’t remember the last time she let a man do this to her, much less be on top. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she joined his rhythm, following his lead.

She came with a blinding flash so intense, she thought her heart had stopped beating. And it went on and on, maybe because he was still going or maybe because she was coming again. And she did, this time screaming Wes’s name at the top of her lungs. He growled out her name and lost it with one long, shuddering thrust that almost sent her over yet again.

The best sex she ever had was an understatement. Her body still throbbed from head-to-toe. Wesley had collapsed, mindful of her healing injuries. But right now, she was feeling no pain at all.

As he moved to her side, Faith curled herself around his heat once more. She fell into a deep sleep, wrapped around the one man who had ever really known her. What the fuck did she do now?

 

Faith awoke cold and alone. She thought she had heard a phone off in the distance. The smell of Wes lingered on her, on her pillow, everywhere. He re-entered the room, fully dressed as she started to drift off again.

“They’ve picked up his scent,” he announced as he stood at the doorway, looking in.

Didn’t want to be tempted again, she thought.

“Faith, one thing. No matter what out there. Don’t worry about me. He’ll try to use it against us.”

“How? He doesn’t know.”

“He will. Believe me.”

“What gives?”

“He’ll smell us on each other a mile away,” Wesley stated as he finally walked into the room.

So now he definitely was a target. He’d known about Angelus’s keen sense of smell. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

“Why? If you knew.”

“Because,” he whispered. “Do I ever do what I’m told?”

He lowered his head to hers, taking her lips in a searing kiss.

“I seemed to remember very hard and very fast,” she told him innocently.

 

They all stood in the lobby of the hotel, Angel’s soul restored. Faith had almost died accomplishing the task. In the end, Willow had been successful restoring Angel.

She had ribbed Wes about him not wanting to give her a hug, him being British as the excuse. No one knew why she had healed so fast after her encounter with the Beast. They all attributed it to slayer healing.

“Are you ready?” Wesley whispered to her when no one else was listening.

“Ready for action, boss.”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“Don’t start, watcher.”

“Come here,” he asked as he pulled her away from the happy group into an alcove.

His lips melded to hers so fast that she didn’t get so much as a squeak out. “Be careful.”

“Didn’t know ya cared, Wes.”

The next kiss was longer and more heated than the first.

“I wish we . . . ,” Faith started.

“I know,” he answered as he looked at her.

“After all of this is over, I’ll come back. Besides, we haven’t tried soft and slow yet,” Faith purred, watching Wesley’s eyes cross a little.

 

Angel watched the slayer and the witch leave. He was so glad to be himself again. Their problems seemed to be going away. Now, maybe they could get back to helping people.

As he looked at Wesley, he could feel something wasn’t quite right. When Faith and Willow left, he thought that Faith’s unique scent would leave with her, which is what usually happened when someone left a room or building.

But it hadn’t. And it all led right back to Faith’s watcher. Matter of fact, he reeked of her scent. Dammit, he hadn’t seen that one coming. Angelus had missed it, or chose to ignore it.

Angel looked over at Wesley, eyes wide with shock. Wesley had turned away when he saw the reaction, but Angel knew he had gotten his point across.

All was forgotten though as Cordelia descended the stairs, belly protruding. Wesley and Faith’s relationship would have to be put aside for more important matters.

 

Wesley POV

Wesley welcomed the blessed sun, watching the two vampires explode into dust finally. He’d been a little sloppy by letting them get the upper hand by sneaking up on him and knocking away the tranq gun. He’d been so cold, down to the bone for so long, it had felt nice once again to feel the sun on his face.

So the Beast must be dead. Faith must have been strong enough to win. He had worried about her, even after his demonstration on the way back from prison. He needed to know if she was still in the game. The look in her eyes when she first saw him hadn’t convinced him that she was. But she slayed with her usual abandon when he had stopped his car.

Her comment about riding a biker was the same old Faith. Comments like that just rolled off of her tongue. In Sunnydale, he would have sputtered and told her how inappropriate it was. Now all that passed through his mind was just how did she ride that biker, since it was always about sex with the woman.

She hadn’t reappeared outside the warehouse as he stood waiting. “Faith,” he called as he ran to find any door to let him in. His mind cleared, realizing that maybe she had been hurt or maybe even died taking down the Beast. His heart almost pumped out of his chest as he saw Faith sitting on the dirty floor, facing towards a broken window.

“Faith?” he called out again. She didn’t turn at the sound of his voice.

She moved slightly, hair shining in the sunlight pouring in over and around her. If he hadn’t been looking so intently, he would have almost missed the halo-like quality the sun had created over her head.

“Where’s Angelus?” he wondered, seeing a big pile of demon parts off to the side.

“Gone,” she whispered.

“You defeated the Beast then.” Thank goodness someone had the strength.

“No.”

Now that didn’t make any sense. The demon parts obviously belonged to the Beast. “What happened?” he inquired bending down to her level right at her back.

“Angelus. He killed it.” So Angelus wanted to be the big bad in these parts. At least one could kill a vampire.

“Damn,” Wesley answered. “We need to regroup. Track him.”

Wesley touched her shoulder. He watched as Faith flinched. Something was terribly wrong.

“Let’s get you patched up,” he told her as he came around to see her face in the newly restored light.

How could so much blood be on her front and he see none on her back. The sunlight must have played tricks on his vision. Because before him sat his slayer, beaten to a bloody pulp. He’d let this happen. He hadn’t been there to back her up.

“Oh, God,” he whispered as he watched her bleed.

“It’s OK. I’m alive,” she reassured him. He crouched back down, blocking some of the sunlight from hitting her face. 

“Can you walk?” he asked, gently touching one of the bruises on the side of her face.

She shook her head no. That meant she was really hurting. As gently as he could, he lifted her broken body in his arms. Faith cried out in pain, holding her shoulder away from him.

“You have to pop it back in, now,” she growled at him.

He sat her back down, still cradling her like a fine porcelain doll that she seemed to become. “This will hurt.”

“Just do it.”

Since he had dislocated his shoulder a couple of times, he knew what to do. That didn’t mean it hurt him any less to see the amount of pain that she had to go through. She screamed through the pain as he accomplished his grim task, but unfortunately stayed conscious through the procedure. She looked at him, pleading him to make it better the whole time.

“OK?” he asked, holding her close to his body, trying to take a little of the pain away.

Her nod of yes made him feel slightly better. Then again, he gingerly picked her up, like she was as light as a feather, his injuries forgotten for the moment. He had never known how light she was, considering the strength she possessed. Her heart pumped faster as he held her closer, carrying her from the building.

No one spoke until they reached his car. “I have to put you down to get the door open.”

When Faith slowly slid down his body, his injuries screamed at her to stop, although only a slight gasp escaped as her feet hit the ground. He tried to mask the pain so she wouldn’t see. Pulling back slightly from him, she almost stumbled, which meant he had to grab her waist to keep her from tumbling to the ground. His muscles protested again, but he ignored it. Her legs wouldn’t support her just yet.

“You’re hurt,” she choked out.

“Ambush. Just a little sore.” A lot sore. Black and blue for days sore. But he wasn’t going to tell her that when he knew she had almost been killed. His wounds were minor in comparison.

“Shoulda said somethin’.”

Wesley wrestled the keys out of his pocket all the while holding Faith to his side so she wouldn’t hit the pavement. Opening the door a little, he picked her up again, swinging the door open with his foot. Placing her on the passenger seat, he reached over to buckle her seatbelt, face coming within a couple of inches of her. Oh, he wanted to take that pain away from her face, if just for a moment. He stopped on the way back out of the car to place a quick kiss on her forehead. She then settled down against the back of the seat.

“Don’t take me back to the hotel,” she whispered after he started the vehicle.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” No, it was his task to take care of her. She was his, his slayer that he had sent in to get pummeled.

Wesley swung the car out into the light traffic. The sun shown brightly in the car, blinding him slightly, eyes not used to the sun just yet. He noticed that Faith had drifted off, hopefully to unconsciousness. 

When he arrived at his apartment building, she opened her eyes slowly as he came around the car, ready to get out. But as she readied herself to walk, he gently placed his arms around her, lifting her so she wouldn’t have to put any weight on her unsteady legs.

“Shh,” he told her as she leaned into his body. She had wanted to protest, but quickly gave it up for his arms instead.

As he reached the door, he shifted around her weight until the keys miraculously made it into the lock. He shoved it open and then closed, still trying to hold her tight. Not wanting to put her down, he headed over to the sofa to take a rest for himself.

The woman had been so cold to the touch when he had first held her back in the warehouse. He had wondered if she was going to go into shock and maybe it would be best to head to the hospital. But Faith would hate that, and would probably bolt.

Sitting down, he still didn’t want to let go until she said so. So he sat with her in his lap, stroking her hair, trying to find the words to make her better. He didn’t know what else to do in this situation. 

It didn’t matter to him that her blood soaked into his clothes, his wounds forgotten. She curled her legs up into his lap, her whole body heating his up exponentially. He grunted at her effort.

She hadn’t said a word, but looked into his eyes. Her deep brown eyes just stared at him, asking him for forgiveness. She knew she had failed to bring Angelus in, but that didn’t matter to him at the moment. He hadn’t expected her to want to be close to him, or have him help her in any way. He just wanted her to feel safe enough to come to him willingly, to let him help her heal. 

Faith settled her head back down on his chest, snuggling her body close to his. He breathed in her scent, mingled with the blood and dust of the fight she had just encountered. He didn’t want to feel anything for this woman, but how could he not with what she had just done. She had given herself over freely, and had paid an awful price.

His arms came around to circle her body, wanting to comfort her even more. Her head came just below his chin. It relaxed him that she was so trusting of him finally after all these years. He started to stroke her hair, trying to give her some measure of solace.

Who knew that the woman would want to touch him? He never would have guessed that of her back in Sunnydale. She seemed so distant and unreachable. Too busy being the slayer and turning evil had taken up much of her time and energy.

He wondered if he should place her on the sofa beside him. But as she lay quietly in his arms, there was no place he’d rather for her to be. They sat like that for what seemed like hours. Occasionally he placed a light kiss on her head, but neither moved to leave.

The shrilling sound of the telephone shook him out of that comfort zone. As he reached over to grab the phone, she shifted, sliding off to sit beside him.

“Yes?” Great, he thought sarcastically, it was Fred. “I see. It will take some time,” he told her as he watched Faith start to close down again. “She’s alive, but injured.” They wanted to know when she’d be ready to fight again. He thought of telling them never, but that wouldn’t cut it. “I will,” he finally answered as he hung up the phone.

“I need to take a shower,” she asked him.

He needed to get a grip on the whole situation, he thought to himself. He couldn’t get past the fact that Angelus was still out there and it was his fault that Faith had failed, his fault that she was in the situation she was in now.

“Certainly. Your wounds . . . .”

“Will heal.” But my failure of you will not go away. “Don’t worry. Slayer healing.” Which couldn’t fix what he saw in her eyes. He shook his head in acknowledgment.

“Do you need me?” he wanted to know, because he wanted to feel needed at that moment.

“I can walk.”

So she was pushing herself to get better. Faith gingerly put weight on her legs one by one, grimacing but able to stand.

“This way,” he told her, holding onto her elbow to guide her into his bedroom. “Right through there,” he directed her.

“Thanks,” she said as she promptly shut the door in his face.

Now that was what he had expected. She had started to shut down right after he had reached for the phone. She had never wanted his help before, so why should she start now.

As Wesley sat on the edge of his bed, he wondered how on earth he would fix the rift between slayer and watcher. Of course, he was really not her watcher anymore, but he still felt the obligation to her in any case. The changes in her had been phenomenal. He hadn’t expected her to let him even make suggestions, much less let him lead. But she had. And look where it got them. 

He couldn’t escape the fact that she was differently physically also. Her body was rounder, softer, much more enticing than she had been in Sunnydale. Then she had just been a young, confused girl. Now she had paid a price, with her freedom, and had fundamentally changed for the good. He had changed also. How could they have switched roles so quickly? He had done some idiotic things while she had sat quietly, redeeming herself to the world. Sometimes he didn’t know why he still tried.

Lilah had been his rock bottom. Sleeping with her had made him feel something, but it certainly wasn’t what he thought he was getting. Misery had accompanied lust to get the better of him. He couldn’t turn evil, just like she had wanted him to do. In the end, he couldn’t save Lilah from herself. And in death, he couldn’t save her either. Chopping off her head had been the only thing he had really given her, other than sex. Trust wasn’t something that he ever could have gotten out of her.

Faith on the other hand trusted him, which amazed him. She trusted him to have a plan, trusted him to accompany her to find Angelus. There was no berating him for releasing Angelus into the world. She took what he said at face value, trusting him to handle the job. He expected to be treated just as he was in Sunnydale. He guessed flying out a five story building with her put him in a different frame of reference in her mind.

He just hoped that they could get beyond their pasts. No, he really didn’t want to be her watcher anymore. But partnering up with her had made him realize how much he missed having someone like her there to back him up. Their bond was entirely different from the bond he once had with Gunn or Angel. 

If she had died on their mission to capture Angelus, he would have never forgiven himself. She was his charge, his duty until the day he died. No one could change that. Even her resting in his lap, feeling her body up against him, trying to not be turned on by her closeness, there still existed that bond between them. Nothing could break it.

The pounding coming from the bathroom puzzled him for a moment. What on earth could Faith be doing, making that racket? She must be hurting herself, was his first thought. He ran for the bathroom door.

“Faith,” he yelled from the doorway, not wanting to intrude, but concerned for her well being.

He jerked the shower door open before thinking, wanting to make sure that she was still standing. Looking at the destroyed shower stall, he didn’t know what to do.

“Faith,” he tried again. “What on earth are you doing?”

She turned her head back and forth, on the verge of crying. At least she took all that anger out on the shower.

“So cold,” she whispered.

“The water’s scalding,” he told her as he reached in to feel the temperature.

Then he realized what he had done. She was so blessedly naked and still quite bloody from the fight. He still did not look down from her face, not wanting to be caught looking at her form. Feeling a blush creep up his face, he moved his eyes to the side of her face.

Faith leaned on the back of the shower stall, looking as if the destruction had taken more out of her than she had intended. Wesley knew he had to react, to make sure she didn’t injure herself further, even putting aside his feelings at the moment. He threw his shoes and socks off, climbing in beside her, fully clothed. Cleaning away most of the debris, he gently touched her arm to get her attention.

“Kind of hard to take a shower with all your clothes on,” Faith quipped as she opened her brown eyes to him, a little twinkle back in them.

Hands shaking a little, Wesley slowly unbuttoned his shirt in front of her. He really shouldn’t take off any more clothes in front of her, since he was too unsteady as it was. As soon as he had jerked that door open, to see her curves and flushed skin, he wanted her. To connect with her on the most basic level, a level that she would understand all too well, and a level that he needed. He needed her to encompass him, to feel alive again.

The shirt came off. He flung it over the closed door. The steam couldn’t disguise her various cuts and bruises. He just wanted to make it all better for her. Her gasp of surprise startled him. Then he saw what she stared at. His chest wasn’t in the best of shape.

“It’s alright. Just two vampires. I’m going to be OK.”

The bruises that she had caused so long ago had disappeared. Only the scars of her cuts still existed. But those had been covered by others, from other beings more vicious than she had ever been. As Faith touched her forehead to his chest, he wanted to tell her that he had forgiven her.

“We need to clean these cuts.”

Faith shook her head yes and proceeded to let him. She winced slightly as the soap stung some of the deeper ones she had gotten in the battle. He wanted to wash away any evidence of the battle from her body, because she’d never forget in her mind what had happened.

“Hair?” he asked her.

Faith turned so that her back was to him. He gently rubbed shampoo through it. He could see the blood and dirt flow down the drain as he helped her rinse.

By now, his blood had heated almost to the point of no return. He hadn’t touched her anywhere inappropriate, but the fact that he was touching her soft skin, slick with soap had put visions in his head.

“What about you?” she asked.

Wesley shuddered a little. By the expression on her face, she definitely knew now that he had been affected by touching her. She reached for the button on the front of his drenched jeans. Her look down told him she knew exactly how much he wanted her.

He pushed her hands away and wrenched them down and off. Throwing them over the top of the door, he reached for the waistband of his boxers.

Faith stopped his hands. Could he have been mistaken of her intentions? Sliding her hands to the waistband, she slowly slid them off his hips, all the while looking directly into his eyes. He didn’t want to look away, wanted to challenge her to finish what she started. Then she reached for the soap, accidentally grazing him as she did.

By grazing him, she had first hand evidence how much he wanted her. But still she didn’t look down. As she soaped up her hands, he wondered if he should stop this nonsense before it got too far along. Sure, she was sexy as hell. Sure, he needed to get inside of her as soon as possible. But this was Faith. She never played for keeps. He was just a means to an end.

She slid her slick hands up and down his chest, over his arms and shoulders. But she did it all so slowly, he almost gasped at the pleasure. Lilah had never taken this much time with him. It looked as if Faith wanted it to last forever.

When she reached his hips, he gritted his teeth a little, not wanting for her to know how much her ministrations affected him. She turned him, washing his back and his neck. As she reached his backside, he swallowed as her hands started to travel lower, down his legs and back up the front until she came to the middle.

God, he never thought she’d be such a tease. She seemed like she would be the one to get down to business and get things done. Her soft, slick hands made him so edgy, he knew the moment she really touched him, it wouldn’t take long.

“You missed a spot,” he said in all honesty. 

Good God, she was good at this game. A groan of pleasure escaped both of their mouths as she slid her hands up. She definitely knew what to do with those strong hands of hers. Then she pressed her body against his back, wet and hot as her hands slid up and down. 

What he wouldn’t do to turn around and bury himself in her softness? But she didn’t stop.

“Faith, I want . . . .”

“Shh,” she said, not stopping for anything.

He could feel that he wouldn’t last much longer with the pace she had set up. So he decided that he’d just go with it. Yes, she was in control, but she wasn’t the one ready to explode.

He groaned out her name as he came in a satisfying rush, breathing like he’d run a marathon. Leaning his forehead against the undamaged tiles, she cleaned up any evidence of their interlude.

“My turn,” he told her as he turned to face her.

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“You were very thorough,” he said to her as he gently turned her around. “I missed some spots also.” Now he would get to explore her luscious body, something he had wanted to do ever since he stepped foot into the shower.

He saw her shiver in anticipation. He wanted to reciprocate, make her feel just as alive as he did at the moment. He also wanted to see her as she reached that peak of abandon, knowing that it was he satisfying her.

“What are you thinking?” he whispered in her ear.

“About how damn good you felt in my hands.” Her small, strong hands had given him such pleasure in just a few short minutes. He hoped he could return the favor.

He traveled up her arms and over her shoulders with soapy hands, making a descent down her front ever so slowly. As he lightly scraped her nipples, her back arched into him.

“Eager?” he asked.

He wanted to know what she felt as he touched her, wanted to know what she liked. 

“Very.”

His hands came back up and stopped right under her breasts, feeling the weight of them, but not traveling any further.

“Waiting for something?” she whispered, her hips moving slightly.

“Not really.” He moved them up, squeezing the nipples to see her reaction.

Her back arched even more, and she screamed his name. Just what he thought she would do.

“You’re not ready yet,” he told her while nibbling on her ear, hoping that she wouldn’t go too soon.

“Won’t take much,” she ground out.

“Let’s prolong it, shall we?”

Another squeeze and she gasped in surprise again. Her hips moved into him, finding him solid behind her, which he reveled in. He could take her if he wanted to, but not yet. He wanted to feel what it was like to be inside of her when she came, but not until he touched every part of her body.

“What do you want, Faith?”

“You,” she told him as she ground herself into his erection again.

“Not yet, love.”

One hand descended down her flat stomach while the other stayed to make her crazy in other ways. The slickness of the soap and water made her skin so soft and supple, made her seem so alive that he wanted to pound into her right then.

His left hand moved slowly back and forth over her sensitive nipple while the right moved ever so slowly to her core. When he finally slid a finger into her wet softness, he could feel her clench around it.

“What do you want?”

He was ready to do whatever she wanted him to do. Her hand moved to cover his. “I could show you.”

He didn’t take that as an insult. He knew that she wanted him too much for that to happen. Going along with her, he smiled into her back, moving his hand with hers on top.

With her helping, she came closer to completion. He knew he needed to do something else to put her over the brink. As he slipped one finger inside of her, her breath left her. Her hands dropped to her sides, since she concentrated on his finger only. Her legs shook, but he held tight. When he slipped another finger, her breath came out in pants. He slowly moved them in and out. The third finger made her pant even louder.

He slid his fingers in and out of her as he pinched her hard nipple in unison. He just so wished it was him instead of his fingers, but hopefully he’d get that opportunity shortly. As he brushed his thumb over her, she came, almost crushing his fingers in the process. Her body shuddered repeatedly, clenching and unclenching his fingers until he was finally able to pull them out. Oh, what it would be like to be inside of her right then.

He kissed her neck and jaw line, still moving his hands over her supple body. He turned her towards him, finger stroking the throbbing pulse on her neck.

“The water’s cold,” she said as he reached behind her to turn it off.

His mouth descended on hers as he turned the knobs. Her mouth was so hot and wet inside, he decided he would have to kiss her more. As soon as he opened his for her, she thrust her tongue inside. He wanted to taste her too, so he joined her.

He definitely wasn’t done with her by a long shot. Her tongue told him that one orgasm wasn’t going to totally satisfy her. As he toweled her off, he could see that her cuts were almost healed. No wonder Faith had craved sex after slaying. There must be some built-in mechanism in a slayer’s body to accelerate the healing process if she had sex.

Wesley wrapped her body up in a towel and led her out of the bathroom. She dropped the towel to the floor, finally letting him look at her body without water and steam flowing over it. He loved what he saw.

“We need to rest,” he told her in jest, pushing her down on the bed.

“Not done yet, watcher,” she told him as she grabbed a hold of him. His erection was on the level with her mouth. He looked down as she licked him from bottom to top. If she wanted, he’d let her take that exquisite mouth down on him, but he had hoped this time she’d come with him. She teased him a couple more times with her tongue, but decided she wanted him with her on the bed more.

Grabbing his hands, she pulled him on the bed, lying down and spreading her legs wide. Instinctively, he knew what she wanted this time. As he lay down into her softness, he kissed her, hard and fast, then worked his way down to her perfect breasts, tasting them one after the other. She tasted like soap and honey. He could stay there all day if she let him.

“You taste heavenly,” he sighed as he nestled his face in her cleavage. What he meant to say was she tasted like heaven, but knew that wouldn’t go over as well.

She jerked his arms back up, so that they were face-to-face once again.

“Do me, now,” she impatiently told him, done with foreplay. Where he could go on for quite some time, she had already worked up a full head of steam again.

“Bossy, aren’t you,” he whispered in her ear as he suddenly thrust into her. Her body immediately tightened around him just like it had with his fingers. He hoped he survived it.

“Do I have to tell you what to do?” she playfully asked him. He raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. Chuckling, he held still inside of her.

“What’s the magic word?” he said as he gently bit her earlobe.

“Fuck me till I scream?” she said, as he gave one long, hard thrust, almost coming with her words.

“You’ll scream. I can guarantee that.” If he could keep his wits about him.

She squeezed her slayer muscles, making his eyes cross. He thrust again, long, hard and deeper, thinking of anything but ending this too soon.

“Not screaming yet,” she panted out. He was surprised she could still talk, much less form a coherent thought. He’d still have to play along.

“How do you want it? Soft and slow, or hard and fast?”

There was no way he’d be able to hold back and go slow, but he’d give her the choice.

“Very hard and very fast, now. Please?”

She begged him. So he pinned her hands to the mattress, feeling happy as a clam and did what he was told to do.

He could feel her clench around him tighter, but he didn’t want to go without her screaming his name. That he had promised her. As she wrapped her strong legs around him, she joined in the fast pace he had set, following his lead, instead of taking over. She trusted him to do the job at last.

He felt when she came, muscles tight around him. When she didn’t stop, he kept going until he felt that familiar tightening yet again, all the while wondering how on earth he hadn’t just exploded. When she finally screamed his name at the top of her lungs, he let himself do the same. One incredible thrust later, he shuddered his release into her.

He had just had sex with Faith, the woman who before this had hated him with a passion. He’d made her scream his name in a blinding orgasm. Nothing had ever felt so good as it did at that moment. He collapsed, mindful that she still was injured.

As he moved to her side, Faith curled herself around him once again, like she had on the couch. She fell into a deep sleep, which he would follow soon after. What in the world did he do now?

 

The phone ringing woke him up out of the deep sleep. Not wanting to wake up Faith, he took the call in the other room. As he dressed quietly, he watched her sleep, hair curly from the shower, make-up washed off. She had never looked more beautiful than she had at that moment. So he let her sleep for a while longer, so he could plan their next move.

As he readied the syringe, he knew what he needed to ask her to do would put her in more danger. It might even kill her. But he knew of no other way to capture Angelus. When everything was ready, he walked back into his bedroom. As he entered, he noticed that Faith was stirring. It was time to get back to reality.

“They’ve picked up his scent,” he announced as he stood in the doorway, not wanting to get too close to her body. 

He’d be in that bed in two seconds flat if he came too close. He saw her smile, like she could read his thoughts.

“Faith, one thing. No matter what out there. Don’t worry about me. He’ll try to use it against us.”

“How? He doesn’t know.”

“He will. Believe me.”

“What gives?”

“He’ll smell us on each other a mile away,” Wesley stated as he finally walked into the room.

Faith didn’t know about Angel’s keen sense of smell. He’d known about Lilah, so he would definitely use Faith against him as well. He just hoped he knew what he was doing.

“Why? If you knew.”

“Because,” he whispered. “Do I ever do what I’m told?”

He lowered his head to hers, taking her lips in a searing kiss.

“I seemed to remember very hard and very fast,” she told him, trying to seem innocent, but looking like a woman with seduction on her mind again.

 

They all stood in the lobby of the hotel, Angel’s soul restored. Faith had almost died accomplishing the task. But in the end, Willow was successful restoring Angel.

Faith had ribbed Wesley in front of everyone about him not wanting to give her a hug, him being British. Like that was an excuse for not touching. But no one knew how she had healed so fast after her encounter with the Beast. They all attributed it to slayer healing. He just wished he could help her again to heal faster after her battle with Angelus.

“Are you ready?” he whispered when no one else was listening.

“Ready for action, boss.” It warmed him that she thought of him as her boss.

“I wanted to apologize.” He never had wanted to put her in that much danger.

“Don’t start, watcher.”

“Come here,” he commanded as he pulled her away from the happy group into an alcove. 

His lips melded to hers so fast that she didn’t even squeak as he took her breath away. “Be careful.”

“Didn’t know ya cared, Wes.”

The next kiss he gave her he put his heart and soul into.

“I wish we . . . ,” Faith started.

“I know.” He wished they had more time to explore what was happening between them, if it was anything at all.

“After this is all over, I’ll come back. Besides, we haven’t tried soft and slow,” Faith purred, making his eyes cross at the thought of her in bed with him for one long, slow day.

 

Willow watched as Faith told the others goodbye. They had to get back to Sunnydale before something awful happened with the First. She was so glad that Fred had called asking for help. Hey, she got a slayer out of the deal; all they got was one re-ensouled vampire.

As they walked to the car, Faith looked back over her shoulder at the door. Willow could see Wesley watching her leave, a look of longing in his eyes.

“So, how was the coma?”

“Man, Angel’s past. Pretty pathetic. Angelus did not like it when Angel saved that puppy.”

“Angel saved a puppy,” Willow giggled.

“Yeah. Don’t tell him I told you. Pretty damn funny if you ask me.”

“So, Wes? What’s up with that?”

Faith blushed. Willow never thought that Faith, Ms. I’ll-have-sex-with-anything would blush at the mention of her ex-watcher.

“Nothin’. Nothin’ at all.”

The two climbed into Willow’s car, Faith throwing her duffel in the back. Willow had to snort at Faith’s cover.

“Yeah, right. I saw those googly eyes you two were making at each other.” Willow wanted to see how far she could push the slayer.

“One, no googly eyes. And two, what the hell are googly eyes anyway?”

Willow started the car, pulling out into traffic. “Oh, and you tell me you didn’t notice how hot he was?”

“Very hot indeed.”

Willow almost choked at the comment. 

The End


End file.
